


Domestic woes

by RayHollows



Series: Tumblr drabble collection [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Radiant Dawn, Skrimir (mentioned), Zelgius lives AU, and they were ROOMMATES, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayHollows/pseuds/RayHollows
Summary: Drabble prompt: "Love Me — I’ll write a fluffy drabble about our characters."Set in a post-Radiant Dawn 'Zelgius lives (and Soren doesn't leave with Ike)' AU, where rather than be hassled by the consequences of others discovering Zelgius is alive, Soren allows the ex-general to stay with him in his own home. After quite the rocky start (to put it lightly) and a handful of heartfelt introspective conversations the pair slowly started down the road to somethingmoreuntil finally they arrived where they are now- a content and simple domestic life with one another... And then Zelgius just had to decide that perhaps it might be better if it were more than just the two of them.





	Domestic woes

**Author's Note:**

>          I never expected to ship this, nor ship it as hard as I do but _here I am_. I definitely want to post more content for this specific AU, seriously it's so **good** me and my friend have so much planned out for these two y'all don't even know- this might be a good time to mention that this AU has been planned out on our roleplay blogs, it's not a fic series sadly but like I said I definitely want to write _more_ for it!

          **“... What is _that_?”**

**“Why _Soren_ , I am surprised you don’t-”  
**

**“Don’t patronize me Zelgius, I know _what_  it is. I suppose then since I am speaking with _you_  I should have instead asked _why is it in our house_?” **The basket he had brought with him as he ventured into the village market to buy a handful of necessary items was set off to the side (Soren once again being thankful for the shelf they had placed near the entrance to the aforementioned house), all the while his scowl never straying from the [cat](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7ad98b44baee177f992482595a85b42d/tumblr_inline_pofov87O7M1wyatx8_1280.png) ( _kitten_  really) innocently sitting in the hallway before him.  


Quiet, muffled chuckles had him shifting his glaring to the perpetrator of this heinous act, Zelgius at least having the decency to cough sheepishly before schooling his features into neutrality.  **“It had no home, what else was I to do hmm?”**

        The look Soren gives him is _not amused,_ even the _cat_  agrees with his displeasure in the form of meowing loudly (obnoxiously) before full body twitching and racing off into another room.  **“ _Leave it_ , obviously.” **With the cat now gone from sight, presumably off to _make a mess_ elsewhere or scratch the furniture, Soren plucked his basket from the shelf and gestured for Zelgius to follow him as he began making his way to the kitchen.  **“We don’t _need_  a pet; I don’t _want_  a pet, and don’t most animals _detest_  our kind anyway?”**  


Soren had expected that would be the end of it; they would toss the cat out, or find it another home if Zelgius’ heart was too soft to allow that, and they would move on as if there had never been a cat to begin with.  


        Well, fate, it seemed, enjoyed proving Soren _wrong_.

        Starting with the fact that the cat _stayed_.

        Though he had been correct, most animals _did_  detest the Branded (the rest of the world did, why not pure animals themselves as well?) or at least showed wariness about them. This particular kitten however quickly earned himself the intended-as-an-insult nickname of _Skrimir_  for how attached it became to Soren (not to mention its orange colouring as well, of course), despite the mage’s best attempts at pushing the feline **away**.  


         (No offense intended towards Skrimir himself of course; the name had spilled from Soren in a fit of irritation at the kitten and it, unfortunately, **stuck**.)  


        Skirmir seemed particularly fond of attacking Soren’s hair, which had grown ever longer in the years since the Goddess War, meaning the little beast would prance along behind the mage and _jump_  to swat at the ends of his hair (by now reaching to near mid-thigh)- endlessly annoying to Soren himself but a great source of amusement for Zelgius. Joke was on Zelgius however, when Soren would complain of the lingering ache brought on by _kitten claws to the backs of his legs_  and Zelgius would feel guilt for his amusement over the situation.  


         It only got worse from there.  


         Though Zelgius was the one to regularly feed the animal ( **” _You_  wanted it, _you_  can feed it.”**), and gave the kitten more than enough love it was bound and determined to make Soren its person. Hateful words such as  **“We’re only going to outlive you, you know.”** nor threats of  **“One of these days I should feed you to the ravens.”** affected the wicked thing. In fact whenever Soren would speak in its direction (always with scorn or exasperation) it would make a racket (he’d never known a cat to _meow_  so loudly before) and more often than not throw itself at his shoes in an attempt to attack his feet. 

_It was a weird cat, in the mage’s opinion._  


         In no way did Soren find amusement in watching Skrimir chase his tail in circles or chase reflections of light about the room. **Not at all**. Skirmir’s purring was in no way comforting, especially not when he had settled his furry self on the pillow with Soren (often times using his hair as a nest of sorts) allowing the mage to hear it all the more clearly than when he was nestled elsewhere. The first time Zelgius had walked in on Soren dozing with the cat in his lap, Soren had in no way shoved Skrimir away from himself and fled the room with a dark flustered blush over his face. _Nope_.  


         Always one to hate admitting when he is wrong (if he ever admits it at all), it takes time for Soren to reluctantly plop himself down into Zelgius’ lap one evening; fingers brushing through dark strands of soft hair as he presses their foreheads together. For a brief time his lips are pursed and brow furrowed; he isn’t quite sure what he wants to say, how to say it, but he knows the _idea_ , the thought process, he wants to convey.  **“... I am sure that none of this will come as a surprise to you.”**  


        Idly he twitches with vague irritation when that _oh_  so subtle **knowing**  smirk comes to his lover’s lips, though the irritation is soothed slightly by hands settling on his hips and thumbs firmly rubbing against him. _He’s still so weak for affection, for touch and gentleness._  


**“But… Perhaps you had been _wise_  in your desires to keep the cat. He is… Much more enjoyable to have around than I anticipated-” **Here his eyes narrowed and he huffed in pre-emptive offense as he tugged on Zelgius’ hair in warning,  **“And if you attempt to hold this over my head at all, I will teach the little beastling to defecate in your shoes, understood?”** Though his threat is followed by a kiss to the tip of Zelgius’ nose, it is no less **severe**  or empty-handed. He’d do it, and Zelgius better know this.  


         **“I wouldn’t dream of it, my darling~”**  Coo’d sweetly at the mage before Zelgius wraps his arms more securely around Soren’s middle and pulls him _closer_  to give him the softest of kisses- barely able to keep the knowing pleased smirk from his face as he hears the distant sounds of their dearly adored kitten yet _again_  causing something to crash to the floor. They could investigate shortly, for the moment he was rather content where he was _thanks_  (though at least the sounds being _distant_  meant he had Soren all to himself without the cat attempting to steal his attention away…~).   



End file.
